Just Sex
by Marion Rocha
Summary: O quê Elliot e Olivia fazem em uma noite sozinhos no esquadrão?


**Essa é a minha segunda fic, e eu espero que gostem. **

Nada de novo estava acontecendo ultimamente no esquadrão, mas de qualquer forma Olivia e Elliot teriam de passar a noite ali, arrumando a velha papelada e preenchendo dúzias de relatórios. A noite anterior tinha sido a vez de John e Fin. Liv e El se assustaram ao chegar pela manhã e ainda encontrar os dois ali, terminando de organizar alguns papeis. Mas isso não era a única coisa estranha que estaria acontecendo com eles naquele dia.

_Olivia esta linda_, pensou Elliot, como se ela não fosse linda todos os dias. Mas hoje ela estava incrivelmente sexy.

Elliot não estava vestido como normalmente, ele usava roupas mais confortáveis, jeans e moletom, provavelmente por causa das longas horas de trabalho que ele estava prestes a enfrentar – mas ele continuava delicioso. Claro que Liv o preferia de terno, ou apenas com sua blusa social com mangas arregaçadas, ou melhor ainda, sem nada.

Elliot perdeu grande parte do dia tentando não olhar pra Olivia, ou então tentando não imaginar o quão gostosa ela deveria ser por debaixo de toda aquela roupa.

E Olivia, _ah Olivia_, ela só quis não desejar Elliot, o tanto que estava desejando hoje.

_"O que diabos esta acontecendo?"_

Foi o que provavelmente os dois perguntavam pra si próprios a cada 5 minutos.

- Estou com fome – Olivia disse levantando, Elliot ergueu os olhos pra ela – vou buscar algo, você quer? – pode apostar que quero, pensou Elliot dando um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso, oh sim, eu quero sim, você nua sentada em mim, por favor.

Elliot deu um pulo da cadeira com seu pensamento perverso – o que você quer comer, miss? Eu vou buscar pra você – ele disse de prontidão. Olivia sorriu, sentiu-se aliviada, mesmo achando estranho da parte de Elliot, pelo menos ela não teria que caçar comida.

- Qualquer coisa, desde que você traga sobremesa – ela disse ainda sorrindo. Ele sorriu também. Não era normal ver Olivia comendo sobremesa, geralmente só o fazia quando estava extremamente tensa. Mas Elliot se encarregaria de deixa-la ainda mais tensa, _pode ter certeza que sim._ Olivia se sentia aliviada de poder respirar sem que seu parceiro estivesse ali, medindo-a. Mas antes que pudesse aproveitar, lá estava ele, encostado ao portal, com sacolas nas mãos, olhando pra ela, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo.

Olivia subiu as escadas, e Elliot só a seguiu.

- O que temos? – ela disse se sentando e tirando o que tinha dentro de uma das sacolas que Elliot pôs sobre a mesa – hmm, macarrão.

- Você gostou? – disse ele mais do que inseguro.

- Parece perfeito – ela respondeu sorrindo. Ele se sentou em frente a ela.

- Espere só para ver a sobremesa. – e ele sorria malicioso novamente.

- Sabe, El – ela dizia entre garfadas – ultimamente eu tenho estado tão cansada.

- Você só precisa – ele pôs a mão sobre uma de suas coxas, por debaixo da mesa, Olivia tremeu – relaxar – ele dizia sorrindo encantadoramente enquanto avançava sua mão cada vez mais pra cima. Quando ele estava quase onde queria, Olivia colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a dele, pressionando-a, para que não avançasse e nem recuasse.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo, Elliot Stabler? – ela fez soar mais baixo e mais sexy do que deveria.

- Você esta tensa, e eu estou tentando te ajudar – ele continuava sorrindo e a encarando, só que com olhar meigo – você sabe, a relaxar. – e ele foi tentando avançar, mas antes que ele pudesse tentar algo, ouviu passos na escada.

- Vocês ainda estão comendo? Pelo visto ficarão aqui até a hora do almoço, de amanhã. – disse Cragen, realmente preocupado sobre a quantidade de papelada.

- Desceremos em um minuto – disse Olivia se preparando pra descer.

- Ei, querida – disse Elliot rindo – não esta se esquecendo de nada?

- Como o que? – Olivia perguntou confusa

- Sua sobremesa – ele disse tirando uma caixinha com um farto pedaço de bolo de chocolate, e uma outra com calda, mais calda do que seria necessário, mas talvez ele pudesse usa-la mais tarde, talvez _eles_ pudessem usar mais tarde. _Oh, claro que usariam._

- Oh meu Deus, isso parece delicioso – ela sentou-se novamente e encheu o bolo de calda, e ainda assim, sobrara calda o suficiente pra tornar realidade os desejos de El. Olivia deu uma garfada e a estendeu para Elliot – hm? – ela ofereceu ainda mastigando o seu pedaço. Ele abriu a boca levemente e deixou que ela levasse o garfo até sua boca, enquanto seus malditos olhos azuis a encaravam.

- Está bom mesmo, Liv. – ele disse sem parar de encara-la. Não demorou muito até que ela terminasse de comer.

- Eu vou ao banheiro, te encontro lá em baixo num segundo – ela disse se levantando. Encaminhou-se até o banheiro, escovou os dentes, lavou as mãos e penteou o cabelo, e logo saiu. Mas ela não podia esperar que Elliot estivesse do lado de fora a aguardando.

- Que diabos? – ela disse dessa vez mais alterada que da ultima. Mas ele só sorria e a encarava. Ela tentou andar, ele se pôs a sua frente, chegando cada vez mais perto, até que ela acabou pressionada contra a parede. Ele apoiou uma de suas mãos na parede, ao lado da cabeça de Liv, e continuava a encara-la, só que dessa vez, sem sorrir.

- Deixe-me ir, El. – ela disse baixinho, mas tudo o que ela queria era ficar ali, olhar seus malditos olhos azuis, e imaginar como seria aquele rosto e aquele corpo suado, depois de um bom sexo.

- Eu gosto quando você me chama assim – ele disse baixinho, então sorrindo, tirando sua mão da parede e recuando. Liv desceu em alguns segundos e ele logo depois.

Olivia se sentia perdendo, Elliot já tinha corrido atrás, por duas vezes, e ela ia ficar o resto do dia só fugindo? Ou ela o cortava ou cedia, por que em meio termo isso não podia ficar. Liv iria corta-lo, ele era seu maldito melhor amigo! E por acaso seu parceiro a mais de uma década! E que diabos? Ele era casado! Mas antes ela queria aproveitar pra provoca-lo um pouco, isso não daria em nada de qualquer forma, e eles provavelmente, iriam usar os próximos dias pra tentar descobrir quem foi o filho da mãe que tinha posto algo em suas bebidas, para que eles ficassem daquela forma, por que essa era a única explicação plausível (a outra era a tensão sexual, mas eles demorariam um tanto pra admitir).

O resto do dia passou dessa forma, Elliot a desejando e Olivia o devorando com os olhos. De vez em quando, um provocava o outro, mas não durava. Escureceu, e eles lá, preenchendo relatórios.

- Liv, Elliot. Estou indo, vejo vocês pela manhã. – Cragen disse quase que com uma piada.

- Pelo ritmo, pode ter certeza que sim – Elliot disse sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos dos papeis.

- Boa noite – Ele disse saindo pela porta. _É, vai ser uma boa noite.._. Em menos de uma hora, o numero de pessoas na sala, diminui para apenas Elliot e Olivia. Ainda tinham alguns guardas, claro, mas apenas do lado de fora, nas partes onde ficam os elevadores.

- Sabe Liv, você esta diferente hoje. – Elliot disse empurrando os papeis da mesa e apoiando seus cotovelos, e em seguida, seu queixo em suas mãos. Olivia soltou a caneta, recostou na cadeira e ficou olhando pra ele por um tempo.

- Eu estou diferente? – Ela disse, ele sorriu. – Eu acho que é você que esta diferente hoje, caso você não tenha percebido.

- É... Pode ser – Ele disse ainda olhando pra ela. _É, de repente é só eu. _Talvez ele estivesse delirando, quando pensou que sua voz soou sexy, quando ele estava com uma mão em sua coxa. _É, de repente é só eu_, pensou ele mais uma vez, tentando convencer a si mesmo. Voltou os olhos para os papeis, pensando em uma maneira de checar, se era só ele que estava _estranho_ hoje. Ele não conseguia parar de imaginar Liv, ele não aguentava de excitação por que ele sabia que ela estava naquele exato momento o desejando também.

Olivia se levantou e foi pegar um café enquanto ela punha café em sua xicara, sentiu alguém a abraçando por trás.

- El, o que você esta fazendo? – Ela perguntou quase que se acomodando no abraço. Ele suspirou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu sei que você quer fazer isso, Liv. – Ele disse enquanto dava beijinhos em seu pescoço.

- Não aqui, Elliot. – Ela disse tentando dizer pra si mesmo que era mais que loucura, _fazer sexo com seu parceiro no meio do esquadrão_.

- Nós podemos ir para o seu apartamento pela manhã – Ele dizia enquanto tentava colocar a sua mão por de baixo da blusa de Olivia – mas eu não acho que aguentaria até lá.

- Vem – ela disse puxando-o pela mão e o levando pra dentro do escritório de Cragen. Chegando lá, ele puxou a porta com o pé, agarrou Olivia, e a colocou contra a porta. Olhou em seus olhos e colocou os seus lábios de encontro aos dela, e _isso era tão bom. _Ele pôs o seu peso contra o dela, e tentou novamente colocar a mão por baixo de sua blusa. Ela interrompeu o beijo, e empurrou seu peito pra trás.

- Aqui também não – Ela disse e riu. Andou em direção a uma das salas de reconhecimento, ajustou a luz para quem quer que passe por ali, não pudesse os ver. Elliot trancou a porta e investiu mais uma vez. Colou seus lábios nos dela, até que ela parou mais uma vez.

- Mmm – Ela tentava dizer enquanto descolava os lábios dos dele. – Não vai ser assim Elliot Stabler – Ela disse o empurrando contra a parede – Isso vai ser da minha forma – Ele deixou que ela fizesse tudo o que quisesse com ele, nesse momento _ele era dela_. Olivia arrancou a blusa de moletom de seu parceiro, o deixando apenas de jeans e sapatos. Elliot sorriu enquanto tentava tirar a jaqueta dela. Ela deixou a jaqueta cair no chão, ficando apenas com a regata justa que se encontrava por baixo. Em seguida, ela pegou um dos braços de Elliot e o colocou pra trás, algemando ao outro.

- Liv.. – Ele reclamou baixinho. Mas ele estava adorando. Ela o colocou sentado em uma das cadeiras e se sentou em cima dele, certificando-se de deixar seus peitos na altura do rosto de Elliot. – Oh, Liv.. – ele gemia enquanto ela tentava achar a posição certa. Ele afundou em seus peitos, tentando puxar sua blusa com os dentes, Olivia riu e puxou seu corpo para trás, tirando-a por si própria. Ela mexeu-se, uma vez pra frente e outra pra trás, e pode ver o quão excitado Elliot estava.

- Você tem uma sorte grande de eu estar algemado – ele rosnou.

- É? Tenho? – ela disse se mexendo novamente. Ele se moveu na cadeira.

- Se eu não estivesse preso, já tinha te agarrado há muito tempo – ele disse enquanto tentava pegar seus peitos, mesmo que por cima do sutiã.

- Então é azar meu você ainda estar preso – ela disse se levantando. Foi para trás dele deu-lhe leves mordidinhas em sua orelha e gemia seu nome baixinho. Soltou as algemas, mas antes que Elliot pudesse se sentir em liberdade, ela prendeu uma de suas mãos a cadeira.

- Ei! – ele reclamou.

- Uma é melhor que nenhuma – ela disse voltando a se sentar por cima dele. Dessa vez ele não perdeu tempo, com uma única mão, abriu o sutiã de Olivia e o arrancou, e antes que pudesse pensar, já estava com o lábio em um de seus mamilos, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam gentilmente o outro.

- OH.. Ell! – ela gemia com os olhos fechados.

- Deus como você é boa. – ele disse enquanto parava pra respirar. Logo voltou o lábio para seus mamilos, intercalando-os dessa vez, enquanto sua mão tentava alcançar o que havia por baixo das calças de Olivia. Antes que ele pudesse tentar abri-las, ela se levantou do colo dele, e beijou seu pescoço, foi descendo cada vez mais, passou por seu peito e sua barriga, até chegar a sua calça.

- Continua – ele disse com dificuldade, tentando puxar Olivia pra mais perto, com a mão livre que tinha. Ela sorriu e abriu o zíper da calça de seu parceiro, deixando que seu pênis, _que agora, estava tão duro, Deus, _saltasse pra fora. Ela continuou a dar-lhe beijinhos pela barriga, até que chegou onde Elliot tanto estava esperando. Ela o agarrou com uma de suas mãos e enfim colocou-o na boca. Ele parecia que ia explodir de tanto prazer, e o máximo que conseguia fazer, era pressionar Olivia contra si.

- Oh, Olivia.. aah.. – ele a puxou novamente, mas dessa vez de encontrou a seus lábios, chupando-os – Liv, você precisa mesmo me soltar agora – ele disse ainda tentando respirar.

- Certo! – ela disse ainda sorrindo – Mas você precisa se comportar, ou vou prender-lhe novamente – ela soltou a algema. Antes que pudesse perceber, Elliot a agarrou pelos dois lados da calça e a puxou pra perto. Seu pênis estava no meio das pernas dela, mas eles ainda estavam vestidos. Ele a imprensou contra a mesa, e enquanto uma de suas mãos tomava providencias quanto as suas calças, a outra agarrava um dos seios de Olivia, de forma que seu polegar ainda pudesse acaricia-lo. Uma vez despido, Elliot abriu o zíper da calça de Olivia e puxou-a pra baixo o mais rápido que pode, e em seguia fez o mesmo com sua calcinha. Puxou- a pra si novamente. Imprensou-a contra a mesa e penetrou-a. Olivia deu um gemido alto quando o pênis de seu parceiro se encaixou nela.

_Deus, isso era tão bom._

Elliot a beijava e enchia de mordidinhas, sua orelha, pescoço e seios. E aumentava o ritmo conforme sua respiração aumentava, e ele podia sentir as unhas de Liv cravadas com toda força em suas costas, e aquilo, sem duvidas deixaria marca por um tempo.

Olivia o agarrou forte, e ele sabia o que aquilo significava, aumentou ainda mais o ritmo até que Olivia estremeceu

- Oh.. Elliot.. oh.. Ell.. – ela gemeu alto, e por um segundo ele ficou com medo de que alguém do lado de fora os escutasse. Continuou a mexer dentro e fora dela, mesmo depois que ela já tivesse gozado. Ele parou apos um tempo, mas continuou segurando-a perto dele.

- Isso foi ótimo – sussurrou Olivia em seu ouvido.

- É, foi incrível – ele dizia ainda cheio de desejo, mas com a voz um tanto cansada – mas eu sou insaciável – ele riu maliciosamente, medindo-a como tinha feito pela manhã.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso – ela disse encaixando-se nele e o empurrando contra a parede. Elliot a tirou do chão e a empurrava para cima e pra baixo segurando-a pelo quadril, aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade. Mexeu por mais um tempo e escorregou com ela até o chão, de forma que ela ficasse sentada nele. Ele a puxou pra si quando estava prestes a gozar, eles se apertaram. Olivia gozou, novamente, dessa vez junto com Elliot.

Ele que estava deitado, puxou Olivia para seu lado, e protegeu-a com um de seus braços, e ela, ela simplesmente repousou a cabeça sob o peito de Elliot.

Ela sabia que ele ainda não estava saciado.

E ele sabia que por ela, eles fariam sexo durante toda a noite.

- Eu acho que devemos ir terminar os relatórios se quisermos sair daqui de manhã – Olivia se obrigou a dizer, por ela, passaria o resto da noite ali, acomodada nos braços de Elliot.

- Você esta certa – ele disse dando um beijinho na testa dela. _Deus_, ele pensou passando sua mão livre na testa – Que diabos nós fizemos Liv?

- Sexo – ela respondeu dando uma risadinha e ele ficou tão tranquilo com aquela risada. _Um bom, maravilhoso e delicioso sexo. Deus como foi bom_ – Vamos – ela disse se levantando – Vamos El, levante – enquanto caçava suas peças de roupa. Ele se levantou e vestiu-se, pensando no quanto ele ainda queria Liv, e no quanto a queria _agora._

Olivia sentou em sua mesa e Elliot foi pegar café. Encheu duas canecas e entregou uma a Liv.

- Obrigada – ela disse mal tirando os olhos da mesa.

- Ainda falta muito? – ele disse se sentando.

- Metade – ela disse folheando os papeis.

- São 3 horas – ele disse olhando no relógio – até de manha nós saímos daqui – ele continuo com sua papelada. De vez em quando desviava seus olhos pra Olivia e sorria sozinho. _Deus, o que foi que nós fizemos?_ Pensava ele, não como um sentimento de culpa ou arrependimento, muito longe disso. Era mais como um sentimento de felicidade, ou talvez até mesmo de alivio. Pouco antes das sete, o capitão chegou, Munch e Fin logo em seguida.

- Ainda aqui, caras? – Fin perguntou.

- É, a noite foi longa – Respondeu Elliot. _E como foi._

- Acabei – disse Liv se jogando na cadeira.

- Estou quase terminando – disse Elliot ainda com os olhos nos papeis – Se você esperar um pouco, te levo em casa.

_Claro que ele me levaria em casa_, pensou Olivia, _ele não perderia essa chance_. Alguns minutos depois Elliot levantou da cadeira e pegou seu paletó

- Vamos!

- Tchau meninos – Olivia disse sorrindo – vejo vocês amanhã.

Saíram, pegaram o carro e Elliot dirigiu até a casa de Olivia. No caminho, em um dos sinais que eles tiveram de esperar abrir, ele pegou uma das mãos dela e acariciou sem dizer nada. Chegaram até a casa de Liv.

- Tchau El – ela dizia abrindo a porta – até amanhã.

- Não vai me chamar pra subir pra um café? – ele disse segurando uma de suas mãos.

- Café, claro – ela disse sorrindo – El, quer subir pra tomar um café?

- Adoraria – ele disse também sorrindo.

Olivia abriu a porta e antes mesmo de entrarem Elliot a chamou.

- Liv – e quando ela se virou, ele a segurou pelo pescoço e a beijou. Eles entraram se beijando e Elliot fechou a porta com o pé. Ele tirou a jaqueta de Liv e ela seu moletom, antes de chegar ao quarto Elliot já estava de cueca tirando a calça de Olivia. Eles a tirou do chão e a colocou na cama deitando por cima dela logo se livraram dos restos de roupa e ele a penetrou.

- El – ela gemeu baixinho. Dessa vez, ele mexia devagar e com cuidado, estava apoiado pelos cotovelos e suas mãos faziam carinho no rosto e cabelo de Liv. E ele poderia ficar daquela forma o dia inteiro. _Tirando e colocando_. Olivia apertava os dedos em suas costas, e ela estava tão excitada. Essa vez foi diferente das outras, agora, eles fizeram sexo cheio de ternura e amor. Eles se beijavam e gozaram juntos novamente. Exausto, Elliot caiu ao lado dela, e a puxou pra perto de si. Eles ficaram daquela forma por horas, em silencio. E Olivia não queria mais nada, só ficar ali, acomodada nos braços de Elliot pra sempre.

- Sabe Liv - ele disse fazendo carinho em sua cabeça - Eu te amo.

- Eu sei El - disse ela sorrindo - Eu também.

Elliot mais tarde provavelmente, iria se confessar e pedir o divorcio a Kathy. Mas por agora ele só queria ficar ali, com Liv, e fazer sexo com ela, mais uma, duas, três e quantas vezes eles aguentassem.


End file.
